special child
by rastia
Summary: Tony Stark adopted a child for Christmas. . . well was forced too by Pepper. All the Avengers help. But she isnt a regular child. She is 12 years old, but to the avengers, its there baby girl. But they discover secrets along the way. Some good, some bad...but will the results turn out good? There are good and bad in everything. Suck at summary's, read! Gets good at the 3-4 chapter
1. the meeting

First marvel story! Go easy on me!

Summary: Pepper forces Tony to adopt a child on Christmas eve. When they adopt a child on Christmas, they think they adopted a normal, quiet , boring 12 year old girl…boy were they wrong. Also about how Scarlett deals with her new parents and super hero uncles and Aunt. Way more interesting then you think. Set after the avengers.

Enjoy! (:

**IMPORTANT: TONY IS GETTING POISENED BY HIS ARC REACTOR NOW!**

Tony's POV

Me and Pepper were driving to the orphanage. It was Christmas eve and I wanted to get this over with. I was driving fast so we could leave fast. Tomorrow we would take the child home. The last thing I need is some kid messing things up in my lab. But for peppers sake I will be as nice as I can today.

We walked in and saw a women along her 20's sitting on a desk.

"Hello!" Pepper greeted with enthusiasm. I just faked a smile at her.

"Hello." She said glumly still looking at the computer screen. And I thought I was rude. I rolled my eyes.

"We are here too adopt a child, where do we go?" Pepper asked with fake sweetness. When pepper didn't like someone, she really doesn't like them. I Smiled at her attitude.

"The num. 1 has ages new born babies."  
"Door num. 2 has aged 1- 10."  
"Door num. 3 has ages 11-15."  
"Door num. 4 has ages 16-18."

She said still not looking up. "Thank you!" Pepper said happy to get away from this lady. Pepper looked at me. "What age do you want to get?" She asked

"I don't want a child!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.  
"Pick an age or I will!" She threatened.  
"Fine." I sighed and started thinking.

New born babies would be annoying and no sleep. Ages 1-10 would bother me with questions all the time in the lab. Ages 11-15 would mean going into middle school and dealing with problems. And 16-18 meant teenagers wasting money and giving me attitude.  
"Pre teens wont be that bad." I thought

I walked into door 3. Pepper followed along. I took a deep breath and opened the door to 3. It was a rather large room if you ask me. There were beds scattered everywhere and some toys. There was small table empty trays. These kids must wolf down everything they get. Children and teens were running around and some kids were reading a book.

There was one girl that caught my eye. She had to be atleast 13 or younger. She was in a corner listening to music. She had her grey hoodie up and she was had her ear buds in. She was wearing white socks with blue on it, short shorts and a larg grey sweater that was too big for her. But she looked warm and happy. She didn't look like she was loud or anything. She also liked her personal space I could tell.

If she could leave me alone while I work, she would be fine. Pepper followed my gaze and looked at me. "You want her?" She asked. "She's the one." I replied. "Tony, just because she's quiet now, doesn't mean she'll be quiet all the time." She said smoothly. "I want her." I said simply gazing in her doe brown eyes. "Okay." She sighed and walked to an adult with a name tag. "Excuse me?" Pepper said politly. "Yes?" The women asked. "Oh my gosh! Your Pepper Potts! Im a big fan of Iron man and all of his work." The women nearly yelled jumping up and down like a 6 year old.

"Thank you, Tony is right over there." She said pointing toward me. The women waved at me and smiled. She seemed better than the lady at the desk so I waved back at her. "Who do you want?" She asked.

Pepper and I pointed toward the girl in the corner. "We want her." I said. "Well let me tell you something's about Scarlett." She said starting of. She gave me a file and walked away trying to secretly take pictures of us. She wasn't doing a good job hiding. There was only a single sheet of paper inside.

The paper says:

_First name: Scarlett_  
_Last name: - _  
_Age: 11_  
_From: India_  
_Born: Dec. 31 _  
_Cause of parents death: Unknown_  
_Cause of brothers death: Unknown_

_Likes: Music, piano, blue, reading on Ipod, Disney and nickelodeon shows, chocolate, dark and daylight, bracelet, anklet, necklace, math, Science, dogs, animals , little kids and more._

_Dislikes: Thunder, pink, meeting new people, girly girls, people with attitude, people who brag, make fun of her._

_Unknown: Is she likes sports._

_Extra:_

_Scarlett doesn't talk to anyone unless talked to. Only speaks sings and speaks to little kids. Has had a painful life. Do not know why, but has many scars on thighs. Likes to paint her nails. Smart for her age and is lazy. Can speak many languages. No last name. Mysterious girl whom we know nothing much about._

That's it? I thought. That cant me it! All the other kids files had a booklet of info in them! Why is this girl so unknown? Well she is about to get famous.

We talked to the lady for a while then called Scarlett over.

"Hi!" Pepper exclaimed to her. She smiled back and waved.  
"Scarlett, so you know these people?" She shook her head.  
"This is Tony Stark, billionaire who owns stark industries."  
"Cool." She replied looking at me. Good, she doesn't have a high pitched annoying voice.

I took a good look at her. She was skinny, has light brown skin, dark brown hair with volume and had the perfect nose. She looked like her eyes could match mine. We both hard dark brown chocolate eyes. She was a normal beautiful girl.

Her height was about at my arc reactor. I was wearing a white shirt, so you could easily see the glow of my arc reactor. She lightly touched it with the tip of her fingers. My arc reactor was warm, 24-7. She out her hand back and kept staring at it. "Who wouldn't?" I thought to myself.

"They will be adopting you." The lady said.  
Scarlett looked shocked but quickly put her normal face back. "She could be a mini agent Romanoff!" I thought to myself chuckling a bit.

She nodded and sat back down in her spot.

"Does she eat?" I asked. The women smiled.

"She eats sometimes. The orphanage is always short of food and we sometimes have to skip meals for some of the kids. This age group gets the most food. She's lucky, she always has the chance to eat, but she'll give up her meal for the little kids." She explained.

I cant go 3 hours without food. That kid must be brave. Pepper looked shocked but inspired at the same time.

We were about to walk out the door when 3 little kids came running in. they all ran to scarlett. Scarlett stood up and smiled when they came in. She place the biggest one on her back and the smaller ones on each side of her hip. It was surprising because she looked pretty weak to me. She walked out the door and into the 1-10 age group. She put them in there beds, read them a story and left.

I could tell she would miss the kids, "Eh, She can visit anytime she wants." I thought shaking my head. It was weird… I felt excited. A billionaire doesn't get excited much since he has everything. But I was getting someone, not something. I was actually excited. But I hid it because pepper would never let my live it down.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**I hope you guys liked it! Its going to get way more interesting around the third chapter, when the adventure begins! Also she meets everyone else in the avengers. I have been make this story for so long in my head, I have finally decided to put it in fanfic form lol! Follow me on twitter plz! My username is raztiaR**

**Follow and I will follow back. Also my instagram is raztia**  
**Follow and I will follow back. Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter that will come up in a day or two! Cya**

**Go out and catch your dreams!**


	2. moving in

**Hey hey hey! Enjoy (:**

Peppers POV

It was now Christmas morning. All the avengers and Nick are in our mansion ready to celebrate. We decided to pick Scarlett now so she could meet everyone and get used to everyone fast. I liked her a lot so far. And since she didn't know how rich Tony is, she wont use him for his money. Tony already left to pick up Scarlett. We had a bunch of presents for her that Tony and I had picked out.

"Alright, when Scarlett comes, just act like your selves. She has to get used to you eventually." I explained. They all nodded there heads and started talking. "Natasha, please don't scare the child." I said as nicely as possible. She rolled her eyes but nodded. Just then the door opened and we were all ready.

"Merry Christmas everyone." JARVIS said through the house. "Merry Christmas Jarvis!" Everyone said into the air. Tony walked in with Scarlett walking behind him. She was looking and inspecting everything she saw. I guess it was a lot to take in since she's a daughters billionaire now.

"Hi Scar!" I exclaimed already giving her a nickname. She smiled and waved back. Then she looked at everyone else carefully. Tony began explaining as slowly as he could.

"Scar, this is Captain America. He's a captain who was out for 7 decades and woke up. He's annoying but you will get used to him." Tony finished off looking at Steve. "My name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. I guess you could consider me a super soldier." Steve said shrugging. I always found him cute for being a gentlemen all the time. But he was a great friend, that's all.

"That is Thor. This maybe hard to believe but he is basically a god. He controls Thunder and lightening and has a hammer that no one else can pick up." Scar's eyes widened a bit and smiled at him. In Scar's dislikes it said she hated thunder. But now I guess she thinks its not that bad.

"That is Bruce Banner. He is one of the smartest scientists out there. Also when he gets mad, he turns into a big green guy that amazing! But don't get him mad." Tony pointed out quickly. Everyone rolled there eyes. I could tell that everyone liked Scar except maybe Natasha who was looking at her suspiciously.

"That's Natasha Romanoff. Also known as the Black widow. She is the best spy you'll ever meet and she can kill you without even using her hands." Tony said grinning. "Tony! don't scare her!" I said rather loudly. "Hey, she's not complaining!" Tony shot back. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Tony's POV

"That is Hawkeye! Also known as Clint Barton. He can shoot at a target and get a bulls eye without even looking." I explained looking at Scar. She looked impressed with the people she was meeting.

"And I am the amazing Iron man! I made a suit that can destroy anything." I said smirking. "We are also known as the Avengers. We take down any bad guys that come our way." I explained smiling.

"So, I have like a superhero family?" She asked. "Ya… I guess you could say that." Clint said. "Awesome!" She said smiling. Weird…she was more quiet in the orphanage. I really hope she isn't the annoying type.

"Where's pepper?" She asked. "In the kitchen." I said pointing toward the door. "ill be back." She said. She turned back around and said, "nice to meet you all!"

"You got yourself A good kid Stark, treat her right!" Steve said looking at me. "Ya, ya!" I said rolling my eyes.

Scarlett's POV

Before Tony picked me up…or I guess my "dad" now, I did my research. I found the avengers and found out there powers before. I was so shocked but happy. I don't really like my life. I barley know anything about myself. I go to a public school and no one knows me. I have friends, but no close friends.

Everyone thinks I am a happy, lazy girl with a proper house and family. That's not true. I am happy because I believe in making the best for your future. I skipped 5 grades ahead, so right now I am in the 12 grade going to graduate soon. People think I am lazy but Im not. Im in lots of sports teams and I love sports! But I also like my fashion. Im a mix of a tomboy and a girl.

If there's something I REALLY want to know about myself, is why I cant take my necklace off. My necklace never comes off and same goes for my anklet and bracelet. I don't mind, but it annoys me because it never ever breaks! Sometimes I wish I was in a dream about to wake up, so everyone could explain everything that happening.

Sometimes I think my necklace, anklet and bracelet mark me, so someone can find me. But I feel stupid when I think that.

"Hi Pepper!" I exclaimed walking in. "Hey Scar." She said eating a strawberry. "I want to give you a Christmas present." I said giving her a small box. "really?" She asks shocked. "Yep." I said grinning

"Are you sure? This didn't cost you anything did it?" She asked looking worried. "No don't worry, its something I made at the orphanage." I said my smile fading a little.

Pepper opened the box and I saw tears forming in her brown eyes. She took the necklace out that said in very neat cursive, "Love you Amma 3"

"This is so sweet Scar!" She said giving me a big hug. "But what's 'Amma'?" She asked.

"Amma is what we call our mothers in India." I said looking down.

That made pepper burst into tears of joy. "Best daughter I could ever have!" Pepper whispered while hugging me again.

Tony and the rest of them walked in. "We saw the whole thing!" Tony said smirking. "I don't get a present?" Tony asked me pouting. "Ya you do!" I said laughing a bit.

I pulled out a chain and gave it to him. It said "daddys girl"

He smiled and put it on and gave me a high five. "My hugs are rare!" He said smirking at me. I smiled back. "Where did you get that necklace?" Thor's voice boomed through the whole house. "I don't know. I had it ever since I could remember. But I can take it of, it doesn't break either." I explained.

"That's weird." Tony said. "Ever tried a chainsaw?" He asked smirking. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUT A CHAINSAW OR ANY SHARP OBJECT NEAR MY CHILDS NECK!" Pepper yelled. "Okay, geez only and idea!" Tony said throwing his hands up. "Lets open some presents!" Clint said turning around to the living room.

We all followed and everyone took turns exchanging gifts and opening them one at a time. I received tons of clothes, magazines, shoes, basically everything to wear, accessories, posters of the avengers. I kind of rolled my eyes at that one.

"Where's my room?" I asked. "Oh…never thought of that." Tony said unwrapping one of his gifts. I rolled my eyes and looked at pepper. She smiled and got up. I followed her. This is your room. She said opening the door. My jaw dropped to the floor.

The room was painted the perfect shade of blue I loved. A purple bed and a huge wall of an aquarium that lit up. The other side of the aquarium was Tony's room. So I could kind of see what he was doing. Kind off. My bed was a huge trampoline, but it was still soft so you could sleep in it. **(Lukes room in the disney sitcom Jessie)**

I Screamed and hugged Pepper.

I heard loud foot steps coming our way. "Is something wrong?" Natasha asked her weapons in her hands. The entire avengers was holding there weapons or suits. Except the hulk. I squeezed tony with all of my strength. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said running to jump on my bed.

Tony took a deep breath. "For a skinny kid, you have amazing strength." He said getting some water. "Weird, everyone says that." I thought. I shrugged and kept jumping. "Come on kiddo, we have a lunch to eat." Steve said picking me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Kid, do you eat much?" He asked me a bit worried. "I eat all the time!" I said laughing. "Why?" I asked. "Your super light!" He exclaimed. He shifted me into bridal style. "In our Orphanage we didn't have a lot of food. So I would give my food to the little kids if they didn't have anything. I think our next generation should be happy and healthy." I said smiling. "Wow…" he said shocked. Everyone was starring at me. "Im kind off hungry…can we go now?" I asked laughing at the same time. Everyone shrugged and ran down stairs once they smelt the food.

"LUNCH!" I yelled and jumped out of Steve's arms running towards the table.

While I was about to sit down, I swear my necklace glowed for a second. I also think I heard Natasha saying "She runs super fast." Which is a huge compliment coming from the black Widow!"

* * *

**That's all for now my wonderful readers (: Im going to India soon, so wont post for a month. (: But Augest 23 I should be writing again! July - Aug I am taking a break from the Canada, Quebec and leaving for India! Hope your all have a wonderful summer VK!**


	3. genius?

**Hey!**

_Previously: While I was about to sit down, I swear my necklace glowed for a second. I also think I heard Natasha saying "She runs super fast." Which is a huge compliment coming from the black Widow!"_

Present:

Peppers POV

I am really worried about Scar. It seems like she doesn't each much food. But maybe she's used to it.

"Scar, we want you to start eating more than your used to. Your body needs more energy." I said looking at her thin body.

"Pepper, im fine. The doctor comes once a year to the orphanage and he said I was doing just fine." Scar said eating some Spaghetti.

"What do you call all of this?" Scar asked looking at all the food.

"your eating spaghetti. That's noodles, lobster, shrimp, chicken wings, barbequed burgers, sauce, ketchup.." said Bruce going on and on about all the food on the table.

"Wow…is there more food in the world than this?" She asked

Everyone burst out laughing except Natasha, Steve and I.

Tony stopped laughing once she saw her serious face. "There are millions of different foods than this." He said trying to keep a straight face. Scar nodded and kept eating.

After everyone finished I kept everything in the fridge for left over's. Scar ate some spaghetti and half a burger but that's it. Her stomach doesn't even rumble. I really hope she is eating enough.

Tony's POV

Everyone was watching movies in the living room. One down side to being a billionaire in a mansion is that you have to walk everywhere around the big house. But I still loved it.

"Show me where you build iron man!" Scar said jumping on my back. She was much lighter than I expected. "Kid, how much do you weigh?" I asked. She shrugged meaning I don't know.

"Jarvis how much does Scarlett weigh?" I asked.

"Miss Scarlett weighs 82 pounds sir. That's an average for a 10 year old girl." Jarvis' voice echoed through the house.

"Kid, you don't have an eating disorder right? The truth." I said looking at her.

She sighed. "I don't not have an eating disorder! Im just used to not eating much food." She said looking at me.

"Fine." I said taking her down.

"Your password to the lab is glow." I said. She laughed and nodded.

I out my password and went inside putting her on a chair. "Don't touch anything. Also if you ever bring someone down here that isn't suppost to, ill have JARVIS moniter you for 3 months.

She nodded while she watched me work. I was surprised she was listening to me explain. I highly doubt she understood anything I said. After she just watched me work.

* * *

"Your doing it wrong." Scar said looking down at my papers.

I was surprised by her outburst. Going against Tony Stark after all.

"Oh? Please show my mistake." I said challenging her.

She took my pencil and changed my entire equation. "You were doing it right, but this is a much simpler way of doing it." She told me as I looked down at the equation.

"I knew that, I just like challenging myself." I said casually. "Ya right!" She said sarcastically. I was impressed that she understood what I was doing.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked. "10" She replied.

This time my pencil dropped onto the floor. "Are you gifted or a genius?" I asked. It would be great to talk to someone with my understanding other than JARVIS. "I don't know. Teachers just kept sending me a grade ahead." I decided to drop it and get a test later for her.

"JARVIS please ask Scar some questions to see if she's gifted or not. "Of course sir."

"Miss Scarlett please sit down while I find some complicated questions at your level."

Scarlett looked kind off scared by the voice. "JARVIS is my AL. He controls the entire house and he is the most intelligent artificial man made computer. Not a surprise, after all the man who made it was me." I said moving on to work on some of my cars.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. She sat down waiting for the questions.

While I worked on the car for an hour JARVIS was almost done asking her questions. They were complicated for her age. I never believed there would be someone smarter than me.

Finally they were done and JARVIS was quickly calculating the score. "Sir it seems that her IQ is the same as yours. 160." JARVIS said almost like he was surprised himself. This called for a celebration. "JARVIS please call everyone down here and tell them its an emergency." I said.

Scarlett's POV

I sat down waiting for everyone to come. In 10 seconds everyone was down stairs with there weapons out. "Whats the emergency?" Pepper asked hiding behind Steve.

"Ya, what is the emergency?" Scar asked wiggling her eyebrows. I glared at her before looking at everyone else. "I did some tests on Scar and it seems like she has the same IQ as me. She's a genius."

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	4. suits

**HEYYYYY PPL!**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: raztia**  
**TWITTER: raztiaR**

**Plzz (: I follow back dw!**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_"I did some tests on Scar and it seems like she has the same IQ as me. She's a genius."_

Present:

Everyone looked at me until Clint groaned.

"Great! Now we have 3 fricken genius's in the house!" Natasha wacked him on the arm before heading back upstairs with him.

"Really, are you sure?" Pepper asked me.

"I never knew." I said looking at my fingers.

"Of course she knew! She's in grade 10." Tony said looking at me.

I glared and sighed.

"Its true okay! I did know. All my teachers knew as well. I would have been done with school and UNI by now if I kept passing my test's. But I knew that the orphonage would kick me out if that happened. They would believe that I could get a job easily and live by myself. But I didn't want to be alone in a house going to work at the age of 10. So I started failing on purpose. That's why I keep failing grade 10 over and over. All my teachers know I can pass, but the school board needs to see it on paper. So I failed and its been working pretty well so far. But now since I have a house, I can pass and finish." I said smiling a bit at the end.

I finished of and looked up. Everyone looked sad and angry. Except Tony of course. "That's smart, now would you hand me that rod?" Tony asked. I laughed a bit and threw it at him. "Thanks." He replied going under his car to improve it. Not that it needed improving.

" Miss Scarlett, it is currently 10 PM in Malibu, I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow."

"kk!" I said jumping up. Everyone looked at me with a weird expression. "Text talk, I don't use it often. Merry Christmas" I said running up stairs. I fell asleep on my big comfy bed.

Tony's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Ill be truthful, I have started getting anxiety attacks. I cant sleep. I wake up and build more suits. But it helps knowing im building something that is apart of me.

I got up and walked downstairs. I walked into the lab and typed my code in.

"Sir what suit are we going to work on today?" JARVIS asked. "Work on mark 37." I replied

"Of course sir."  
"Before that lets test this out." I instructed.

( He puts that thing in his arm and the iron man parts come too him)

"Okay lets try this." I quickly got into my position and waited. I tried again and again. "Crap." I said hitting my arm and sucking on it to get the dry blood off. I tried again and it finally worked.

"woah." I said taking a few steps back. Everything else started to come on too me.

Only my face plate was left. "come on. Im not afraid of you." It came full speed toward me. To test its reflex's I did a flip as it came perfectly on my face.

"Oh ya." I said proud. Just then everything fell apart. "Crap." I repeated once again.

I kept working on my suits until pepper woke up. " I need you to sigh some papers." pepper told me.

Steves POV

I got up from my guest bed and went down stairs. Everyone else was there except scarlett.

"Good morning Ma'am." I told Natasha. "Steve please, it's Natasha." Nat said not looking up from her book.

I nodded and got a cup of coffee. Just then Scarlett came down stairs. She just sat on the couch next to clint still looking sleepy.

"Your not a morning person are you kid?" Clint asked looking at her. She shook her head and yawned.

It looked like she got electrocuted. Her hair was everywhere but she had poofy hair, what could she do?

I saw a note on the counter.

I have gone to Washington for 3 days. Please make sure Tony isn't in his lab for more than 7 hours. Make sure Scarlett also has lots of food.

Pepper

I would say being in the lab for more than 4 hours would be enough, but 7?

I looked at Scar. "Do you want some food?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Do you ever have breakfast?" I asked.

She shook her head once again. I sighed. I decided to give her milk. "Whats this?" She asked speaking for the first time since the morning.

"….Milk." I told her. "You don't know what that is?" I asked. "Ya I do im just messing with ya." She said smiling and drinking it. I smiled a little, ruffled her hair and walked away. Soft hair..I thought.

* * *

**Going to India soon! Wont post until I get back. So sorry! Only a month. And this story is more interesting then you think. New secrets that you will discover.**


End file.
